Such A Waste
by Lady Dudley
Summary: His colleagues weren't the only ones affected by Michael's death.
1. The Album

**A/N: This is something that I have been wanting to do for a while. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_**Such A Waste**_

When Alice Jardine heard the news, she took it calmly.

She poured herself a glass of red wine and sat down at the kitchen table with a photo album in front of her.

His baby photos were first.

At the hospital in the arms of his father and older brother. At home having a bath. His first birthday: a chubby little baby who was more interested in the wrapping paper than his presents.

Back at the hospital, now a sandy haired toddler, looking down at the baby brother he held in his arms. Then older, cradling a new little sister.

School plays, graduations, formals...

Alice didn't realise that there were tears in her eyes until the photos became blurred.

Why Michael? What had he ever done to deserve this?

The little boy with the cheeky face; the teenager who had placed himself between his parents to protect his mother, the first and last time his father ever raised a hand to her. The reserved young man, determined to never become the man his father was.

She remembered her concern over his chosen vocation, how she had worried about his safety. But it was the best thing for him really; it gave him a way to right the wrongs of this world.

The little boy who used to play at being a knight had become one. Albeit without the armour or noble steed.

Not to mention, he never would have met Jackie if he hadn't joined the force.

Michael had always assured her that they were just good friends, but Alice could see the look in his eyes when he spoke of her. The smile that he reserved solely for her or when he spoke about her.

Which he did: a _lot_.

There was no denying that Jackie put the twinkle back in his eye and, in Alice's opinion, gave him the damsel to dedicate his victories to.

No matter how much he might deny it.

Alice closed the photo album and finished her wine. Closing her eyes briefly she used all of her formidable willpower to quell her grief. There were things to be done, grieving would come later.

She knew.

She had all ready buried a husband, now she would have to steel herself to bury her son.

**A/N: I decided Michael's mother is still alive (and if she's not, well, it's fan_fiction_ :P). I chose the name Alice because I like it and that's the name of my cousin's new baby girl :) Oh, and in my head, his mother is Helen Mirren and his older brother (in the next chapter) is Nathan Fillion.**


	2. The Funeral

**A/N: And now the funeral. I wanted to do this as I thought it was a little odd that Ian didn't seem to be at the funeral and, when you think about it, why did Jackie speak? (Aside from the obvious colleague/best friend thing :P)**

The weather was bleak which suited Alice's mood. Today she buried her son; it would almost be a crime if the sun was shining.

She lent heavily on the arm of David, her eldest son, as they made their way to the graveside to take their places. She had asked Jackie to say a few words, it seemed appropriate.

She watched as the younger woman took a moment to steady herself before she began.

"Michael Jardine died as he had lived – a brave and honest man. He was the best friend I ever had and the worst boss."

Alice smiled a little at her words, of all the things about Michael his honesty had been what she loved most.

"I remember he said once that 'management was the art of finding the five people who hated you and keeping them from the five who were undecided.' Michael would have had a difficult job finding the first five because he leaves behind him hundreds of friends and any enemies he had, well, they deserved it."

Alice allowed herself a small nod of agreement, how anyone could hate her boy, much less murder him, was completely beyond her understanding.

"I'll miss him more that I could say. The world seems just that wee but darker somehow. So Michael, wherever you are now – above or below – we loved you."

Alice smiled a little at the comment; there was the spunk and flash of humour she knew Michael had loved in Jackie; whilst her comment about Michael being loved warmed her heart.

"I loved you."

Alice closed her eyes briefly at Jackie's final statement and swallowed passed the lump in her throat.

_Oh Michael_, she said silently to the casket, _I hope you know how much you were loved and will be missed_.

Alice looked away as they started to bury the casket and shook her head.

Such a waste.


End file.
